national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Ares
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: Like all Olympians, Ares' physical abilities are enhanced to godlike levels. ** Superhuman Strength: Ares possesses superhuman strength greater than that of the vast majority of Olympians and can lift approximately 70 tons. Among the Olympians, his strength is equaled only by Hades and Poseidon and exceeded only by Hercules and Zeus. ** Superhuman Speed: Ares' superhuman strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Durability: '''The tissues of Ares' body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being and most gods. Ares is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Ares' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Dense Tissue: Ares' skin, muscle, and bone tissue has roughly three times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Ares' superhuman strength and his weight. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Ares' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Ares musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possesses almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Ares, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Ares is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. He can fully recover from penetration wounds (such as by blades or bullets) in anywhere from minutes to hours, depending on the wound's severity. ** '''Immortality: Like all Olympians, Ares is functionally immortal, more truly so than the Asgardians or Kami, who are merely considered long-lived. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections ** Flight: Ares can wrap himself in dark energy to fly. He cannot fly traditionally like some of his siblings. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Ares is capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy for a variety of purposes that include. ** Darkness Manipulation: Ares can summon darkness and can choose targets to become visible into this condition. ** War Manipulation: The ability to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict. Ares as God of War has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones. ** Dimensional Travel: Ares can travel between Olympus and Earth and he can summon enchanted weapons from the Areopagus. ** Teleportation: He can teleport himself anywhere he wants. ** Shape-shifting: Olympians can alter their physical form into any shape that they can choose. ** Mind Control: Ares can directly control the minds of his living followers; they will degenerate and show cadaverous features, then die when the effects pass away. ** Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** Pyrokinesis: Ares can summon a flame which burn souls. ** Size Alteration: When the war is abundant, Ares can grow to giant size. ** Telepathy: Ares can mentally communicate with his worshipers. ** Illusion Casting: Ares can create and project illusions of himself. ** Control of Animals: Ares can summon and control animals that are sacred to him, such as vultures and wild boars. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): '''Ares is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills and all of the ancient Greek forms armed and unarmed combat. * '''Weaponry: '''Ares is a master of all Olympian weaponry and most human weapons ranging from clubs to firearms and explosives. * '''Interrogation Expert: Ares is well versed in various interrogation methods including torture. * Tactical Analysis: 'He has a vast amount of military history particularly focusing on battles and wars that involved Greek and Roman (or Italian) soldiers and armies. ''Weaknesses * '''Power Loss: Ares will gradually lose his powers without worshipers, but he can derive indirect worship from the wars. * Amulet of Harmonia: Ares is vulnerable to any attack from a person who uses the Amulet. Paraphernalia Equipment * Armor of Ares: '''His signature armor he wore into battle. Crafted from Celestial Bronze. * '''Gauntlets of Ares: Made by Hephaestus to increase his physical strength in desperate times. He gifted them to his daughter Diana. * Crystal Orb: Ares can watch other places with this artifact. Weapons * Shield of Ares: Shield gifted to him by his mother and forged by Hephaestus. He gave it to Diana before he left. * Aimovoría: Ares' signature spear and weapon. Made from Adamantine. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods of Olympus members